Smosh Games go to Hogwarts
by TroylerPhan5eva
Summary: The Smosh crew and some other youtubers get accepted into Hogwarts, where they will meet and discover many things. L()()K- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA! Also, I suck at summaries, sorry! Also, I know I changed the rating recently, its for later shtuff. 2nd also, it's now on Wattpad as of 7/25/14 *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's me with my first fanfiction! I will keep updating it even if I get either no reviews or bad reviews. So about 7 months ago, I found Smosh. A while later, I found Smosh Games. I loved them from the start and I ship marhinki. I know, but as long as they're friends, I'm okay. AND YES! I know Mari is with Peter so don't judge me. Anyways, enough chit-chat. I am here to bring you... * drum roll * Smosh Games go to Hogwarts!11! * Sigh * I need to come up with better names. Sorry if someone used that name, I don't check it that much. **_**L()()K:**_** I DO NOT OWN _ANYTHING_**** EXCEPT THE IDEA!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

()()()()()()

Mari's POV

()()()()()()

I sat down anxiously at the table. I was finally 11 and I would either have gotten my letter for Hogwarts or be straight-up _REJECTED._ It was scary. I opened the piece of mail addressed to me. As I turned it around, I saw the sticker that resembled a letter from Hogwarts. It was red and very fancy-looking. I cautiously opened it, just for the moment. As I saw the first words, my eyes lit up in joy. I was now going to go to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, starting September 1st. I showed my mom and she congratulated me. I was so happy that I couldn't sleep for that night. I told my mom that since it was already August, we needed to go to Diagon Alley to pick up my necessities for school. I can't wait until tomorrow.

()()()()()()()()

Sohinki's POV

()()()()()()()()

"JOSH! DAVID!" I yelled out. They came bounding down the stairs, Josh's glasses becoming lopsided in the process. "Are they here?" David (Lazercorn) asked. I nodded. They jumped up in joy like a little kid would do. Then again, we are only 11. Even though we were all muggle-born, we found out we were wizards at age 10 and that we would get our letters at age 11. We did not sleep that night due to excitement. "Don't forget, we need to go to Diagon Alley," Josh mumbled at some point in the night as we played Dota, I crushing both him and Lazercorn.

()()()()()()

Ian's POV

()()()()()()

I sat down on the couch. I held the letters in my hand and anxiously opened mine. I got accepted. It took all my might not to squeal like a One Direction fangirl at a concert and wake up Anthony. While his parents were seperating, he asked to be roommates and work better at.. random things we needed to get better at. * cue my sighing * We found a month ago that us muggle-borns were wizards. Anthony and I had to go to this "Diagon Alley" to get out things together. I'm excited, but I'm not excited. It hurts to think about it. After about half an hour, Anthony came in with the worst case of bed head ever, but I gave him his letter. He opened it and took a bit to digest what it said. His eyes widened in either delight or fear.. maybe both? "I feel.. confused," he said. "Me too," I responded, then adding on, "We got to go to this "Diagon Alley." He sighed. This was going to be a very long month until September 1st.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1!11! How did you guys like that? Keep in mind I'll still update even if I have negative reviews, or no reviews at all. Love y'all, but I'm signing off. BYES!1! (Sorry it was short. It was my first writer's block.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!1! I'm back! And only a day after I published my first chapter (when I was writing this anyways ;p). I'll try to update daily, but if I don't I usually have a reason. In this chapter, they happen to meet up in Diagon Alley. Will they get along straight away? No one knows until it's read! XD BAH! Too much talking! Anyways, enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

()()()()()()()

Mari's POV

()()()()()()()

"Mom, hurry up!" I yelled. I just wanted to go to Diagon Alley. "Okay Mari, let's go," my mom said. We went to the muggle pub "The Leaky Cauldron" and my mom put her wand on a certain brick and all of a sudden, a doorway opened up and BOOM! We're here! YAY! Okay calm down Mari, it's okay. We split up so she could get my books and potion necessities and I went to get my school robes. My eyes shot up to look for Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. I saw it and ran towards it. I opened the door and was greeted by these two girls who looked my age. One had blue hair and the other had dirty blondish looking hair. They greeted me with smiles and asked if I needed first year robes, or other robes. "First year," I mumbled. They led me to Madame Malkin while they introduced themselves. The blue haired girl's name was Kalel, and the dirty blondish haired girl was Melanie, and they said an Italian girl named Marzia was in the back assisting Madame Malkin with another customer. "My name is Mari, and I was muggle raised until I was five, when my parents came back from living in Japan." They smiled and they said that Marzia was Muggle born and they were both half and half, but both became wizards. We talked the whole time. When I met Marzia, I smiled and introduced myself. We all became best friends instantly and they said they'd save a compartment for me.

()()()()()()()()()

Sohinki's POV

()()()()()()()()()

Josh, David, and I split up when we were in Diagon Alley. I went to get our robes, David going to get our spell books and potion necessities, and Josh getting his wand and waiting for us so we could get our wands. I opened the door to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, and I stood there gaping. One of the most beautiful girls I have seen was buying her robes and talking to three other girls that I didn't notice she bumped into me and apologized. "Oh I'm so sorry.. um what's your name?" she said. I started blushing and hoped she didn't notice. I then snapped into reality and mumbled an "It's okay, and it's Matt." She said her name was Mari and exited Madame Malkin's while the three girls stayed. They looked at me and asked "What can we do for you?" I kept staring at the floor and said that we needed to pick up robes for Josh, David, and Matt. They smiled and went to the back to get a box with our robes. I payed for them and exited to meet Josh and get my wand. My face was still pretty red when I entered Ollivanders Wand Shop. He was smiling ear to ear and then noticed that I was kinda red. He gave me a questioning look and I just shrugged. I walked to Ollivander and then we went through the process of picking out a wand. David walked in with our books and potion things and set them down by us and picked out his wand. That girl Mari entered the shop just as we were going to leave. I blushed as she said "Oh hello, Matt." I exited the shop as quick as I could and left David and Josh standing clueless. I sighed then went to get some ice cream.

()()()()()()()()()()

Anthony's POV

()()()()()()()()()()

A very red faced boy entered the ice cream parlour and then two other boys ran after him saying "Matt!" I guess he's embarressed? Or angry? I nudged Ian and showed him the trio. He said he reconized one of them and said he's seen this Matt dude. I thought we should try to make small talk. Matt looked up for a second and he looked at Ian and mumbled "You look familiar." He said they met at some sort of video game convention. He also introduced the other two as Josh and David. Josh was pretty tall dude for 11 years old. He also had glasses. The other was shorter and had this stare that felt like it peirced you. I told Ian that we should get going soon. We left after about 15 minutes later. As we were walking out, I saw a blue haired girl and grew a little wide eyed, but quickly caught up with Ian after she took a glance at me.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Felix's POV (OMG PEWDIEPIE!)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I entered Diagon Alley and the first thing I saw was one of the most beautiful girls ever. She was exiting and gave me a smile and a wave. I caught up and tried to make small talk. I told her my name was Felix and her name was Marzia. We talked for a bit before she said that she had to be going. "It was nice meeting you," I said. She replied with "You too, and I also like your Swedish accent!" I chuckled and waved goodbye. Now on to get my robes then wait for the school year to start.

_When September 1st rolled around.._

()()()()()()()

Mari's POV

()()()()()()()

"MOM! HURRY! WE CAN'T MISS THE TRAIN!" I took her hand and ran straight into the brick wall. Thing is, I didn't hurt myself. I instead went into another world... maybe? I don't know. I saw Kalel, Melanie, and Marzia and said my goodbyes to mom. I left to catch up with them. When we got in our compartment, some boys were across from us. Thing is, it was that Matt guy and some other people. I gave him a smile and a wave while he blushed and looked away. I shrugged it off and continued to talk with Kalel, Melanie, Marzia. Kalel kept taking glances at one of the boys in that compartment. I think it was that kid with the emoish hair. When she saw he was glancing at her, she turned away and her hair turned red – the blushing red. I smiled. Marzia closed the door saying we need to talk. "Kalel, Mari, what's with you guys looking at the boys?" she said in her sweet Italian accent that made me want to tell her everything. But Kalel started. "I um.. er, that boy... the one with emoish hair, he's er.. I uh.. think he's um, cute," she stuttered and mumbled at the same time, making it hard to decipher her words. But Marzia understood quickly and gave a squeal. "Really? Because I was thinking the messy haired Swedish guy is cute,"she said. I looked her right in the eye and smiled. "Cute. But I'm not crushing or anything, but that Matt kid seems really kind. And shy. A cute kind of shy. Once again, I'm not crushing like you guys, but I thought being nice would make us friends," I replied. Melanie stayed quiet, sometimes staring at the bowl hair kid. I looked at her and she looked back with a plea in her eyes. I stayed quiet about it.

()()()()()()()

Matt's POV

()()()()()()()

When Mari smiled and waved at me, I blushed bright red while the guys gave me a questioning look. "It's nothing, I promise," I said. David stared me straight in the eyes. I couldn't look away, his laser stare looking deep into my soul. He quickly stopped and smiled. "Our wittle Matty-Watty has a cwush!" he said. I glared at him, thus proving his point. I face palmed myself. "Maybe I do, so what?" I replied back. He shrugged and said we should get our school robes on. I went to an empty compartment to think and change. I wish they wouldn't tease me. I know it's because they want to help, but it's annoying. I came back and they were all in their school robes. Ian was looking out the window, sometimes looking at the girls compartment. Anthony was entertaining himself with his fingers. Felix was looking straight at a girl. One by the name of I think Marzia. I looked at him, and when he saw me he jumped. Luckily, no one noticed him, only me. He looked at me with a plea and I gave him a look but later agreed. We started to slow down and then we were suddenly stopped in front of a giant castle.

()()()()()()()

Kalel's POV

()()()()()()()

I lead the three others to where a man was yelling "First years over here!" We all happened to be in the same boat, so yay! But we didn't talk though, We were too breathtaken. We knew the castle was destroyed at one point by a dark lord, but the way they rebuilt it.. It was so beautiful. When we arrived at the castle, we were to be sorted into houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Marzia was going first in our little group, then me, then Melanie, then Mari. Marzia got sorted into Hufflepuff, and I Ravenclaw. But Melanie was in Gryffindor, and Mari in Ravenclaw. We were sad that we were seperated, but at the same time really excited. We sat together at the feast and chatted with the boys from the other compartment, as they were sitting across us. This was one of the best nights I have had.

* * *

**And there we go! Sorry if this isn't up by June 11th, we had these freak storms and they made their last mark by making us lose power. (Insert angry face here.) Sorry, but I got to sign off. (P.S, if some parts were really crappy, I struggled with some writer's block at that point.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Erm... Uh.. Hi? I'll make it longer.. Forgive me pwease.**

* * *

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dan's POV (WOAH NEW POV!)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I dragged myself out of the feast before it got too crazy and went up to my room. I was greeted by a boy with some of the bluest eyes I've seen, and.. whiskers? Sitting on his bed. I looked closer to see they were drawn on. "Um.. Hello. My name is Dan." God I'm awkward. He looked up and smiled. He said his name was Phil. He added that the other two people were still eating. He walked back to the bed after a somewhat sloppy handshake and started reading his book. I decided to ask about our roommates. "So, what are our roommates' names?" I mumbled. He looked up and said Chris and PJ. "There's something you must know about those two," he added mysteriously. I looked at him with a questioning look. "If they're not completely gay yet, they're at least bi." My eyes widened in a mixture of emotions. "Okay, so are they.. together?" He laughed and nodded. I smiled. I just smiled because I was happy for them. Phil and I didn't talk for a while, but it was a comfortable silence. I lay in bed staring at the ceiling and just.. thinking. A question popped into my head and without lifting my head, I asked him. "Hey Phil?" He answered with a questioning yeah. "Are you.. um are you bi too..?" He giggled a little bit like a schoolgirl. "Dan, don't worry about it. But if you must know, I am. Don't worry about it though." I just nodded and said a simple "okay." I left and went to roam the corridors, for I felt like I was bothering Phil. I continued thinking and somehow ended up close to the library. I kept walking but then bumped into someone. I looked up and apologized, as I did bump into him. He shrugged it off and introduced himself. I told him my name was Dan and he replied with Anthony. I guess I might recognize him later, but soon I continued walking. I turned around sooner or later (later) and headed back towards the dorm. I saw two new guys, which I was guessing that they were Chris and PJ. This will be fun.

()()()()()()()()()()

Anthony's POV

()()()()()()()()()()

That was different.. I had never seen that boy before. He was also british. His accent was awesome. _But so is Kalel's voice.. _I smiled but shook my head in denial at the same time. Chill out Ant, you're only 11. You need to focus! Classes start tomorrow. Now where's the dorm again..

()()()()()()()

Mari's POV

()()()()()()()

My head is spinning. I just talked with Sohinki and suddenly got butterflies. His eyes were just so.. beautiful. And I can't snap out of it. I think he noticed me staring and is probably thinking I am a freak. Oh how I want to swear things so horrible to no one in particular. But I don't want to be considered a freak and have people be scared of me. So I decided to find Kalel, Melanie, and Marzia to talk out my problems. Talking to them will be hard, since only Kalel is in the same house as me from those three. All this time I told myself I wasn't crushing, but I think I'm slowly falling for him. At times I forget I'm 11. Oh well! Suddenly my mind flashed back to the sorting. I smiled at the thought.

**FLASHBACK**

I was in line with the other first years, extremely nervous. Marzia went first of the four. We wished her luck, but almost right away, she was put into Hufflepuff. Kalel went after her, Ravenclaw. Ian went, and he was in Hufflepuff. Soon after her, a boy with dark brown hair with fringe went. He was put into Ravenclaw. Felix went. He was put into Hufflepuff. I was a bit surprised, but oh well. Later did a boy I never saw before, but with black hair and green eyes. Gryffindor. Then a boy with black hair, fringe, and blue eyes. Very blue eyes. He went into Ravenclaw. After another boy I didn't know who had green eyes, Melanie went. She went into Gryffindor. Then Josh went. He went into Ravenclaw. Anthony went into Gryffindor. Then Sohinki went. He went into Ravenclaw. He looked so happy.. His eyes were bright and beautiful. I snapped out of my daydreaming when they called me. I had the hat on for a while. I knew I could affect its choice, and my mind kept drifting to Sohinki. The sorting hat thought I should've been in Ravenclaw all this time. I went to the table and sat next to Kalel. My eyes were drifting back to Sohinki chatting with some people. Kalel had to snap me out of my trance, and I blushed. All in all, I think that was successful.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I was pretty much walking blindly and bumped into Kalel. She greeted me, then I said we needed to talk. At least we share a dorm. We checked to see if our other two roommates were there. They weren't. Mental cheer for privacy!

"Kalel, I'm having boy problems," I suddenly blurted out.

She narrowed her eyes at me, surveying me.

"It's Sohinki, isn't it?"

I gaped at her. She smiled.

"H-How.. wha.. whoa," was all I managed to say.

"Don't think I didn't see you staring at him at the sorting, cause girl, I DID. But it's okay. I think you guys would be cute together." She giggled.

"KAL!" I blushed.

"What?" she asked all innocent. Damn she's a good actor. I glared at her, then smiled and hugged her.

"How do you know me so well?" I mumbled.

"Mari, it wasn't too hard. The staring, you being off a bit. Is this a crush?" she giggled again.

"Maybe..." I smiled.

"YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Geez Kal, calm down. Were you wishing we'd end up liking each other or something?" I asked.

"I ship you guys!" she said. I looked at her questioningly. She huffed a sigh of annoyance, then explained.

**Several minutes of explaining later..**

"Okay.. That's weird, but I do get it. So.. thanks and I hate and love you at the same time." I said. She hugged me. I looked outside and the moon was well up in the sky. We have been talking for hours. Time does fly with your best friends.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Phil's POV (back when Dan was meeting Chris and PJ)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dan had just come back when Chris and PJ were talking and I was reading, like before.

"Welcome back, Dan," I said. He grinned at me then looked at the duo talking animatidly. I cleared my throught. They looked at me slightly annoyed, then at Dan, and smiled hit their faces.

"I'm Chris, and that's PJ," Chris pointed to each other respectively. Dan nodded and smiled, looking a bit nervous.

"I'm Dan," was what he managed to say. Chris and PJ turned to me.

"Phil, you hadn't told him, have you?" PJ asked.

"I did. Was there a problem with that?" I asked with a bit of worry in my voice. I had long since put my book down and am now sitting up.

"But I wanted to make a grand occasion for it!" Chris pouted. PJ kissed his cheek and he smiled again.

"Thanks Peej," he said. Dan was standing there a bit awkwardly. They remembered him and asked if he was okay.

"I'm okay.. just getting used to this new environment," he replied. I laughed a bit.

"Take the time you need Dan. But if your straight, we WILL make you change," Chris laughed, putting emphasis on the word "will." I looked at him. He seemed so nice. And his hair was starting to get a bit curly. It was cute. I realized I started staring and diverted my attention elsewhere. He shuffled around awkwardly before mumbling something I didn't hear, but I suppose Chris and PJ did. They smiled and bear hugged him. The display was cute. I joined in, as it was a group hug of the sorts. I asked Chris what he said.

"He's bi too," was what he whispered very low so only I heard. I grinned and hugged them tighter. We let go and realized it was getting late. Classes did start tomorrow. I trudged to my bed and closed my curtains, undressing as I only sleep in my boxers. I was loving Hogwarts, but I don't want to start working yet. I fell asleep with a full mind, which was surprising. I guess I was tired.

* * *

**And, done! Sorry I took so long. I am a PROCRASTINATOR!111!1! Hoped you enjoyed! I decided to spice it up, as I thought it was boring, but I guess TheMediaKiller liked it. Shout out to her! She makes awesome AU fanfictions. Seeya next time. Bye! P.S, did you like the new talking system? I thought it was easier.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I have a rough idea about this, so you may get it earlier than you got chapter 3.. Oops. Enjoy!**

()()()()()()()()

Felix's POV

()()()()()()()()

I walked out of the common room after a small chat with Marzia. I looked at my timetable and saw I had Transfiguration first. I started walking, then realized I didn't know where to go. I stumbled upon our ghost, Fat Friar, and he gave me instructions on where to go. I ended up as one of the first people in Transfiguration. I waited as the class filled in, then I saw Marzia. The only seat left was next to me. Calm down, Felix. It's just a girl. _A girl you like! _Grr mind, don't argue with me. I started to pay attention as the teacher started to speak. She introduced herself as Professor Mcgonagall. I recognized her from the sorting. I was shocked when she said she was headmistress. After her brief introduction, she said we were going to try transfiguring a match into a needle after her performance of her transfiguring a desk into a pig. We were shocked and stared in awe. She also added that she was retiring from being Transfiguration teacher to fulfill her headmistress duties easier. I couldn't help feeling sad. I liked her already. I read the couple of pages we were supposed to, practiced the spell, then tried turning the match into a needle. I looked down and saw that it was indeed, a needle. I was shocked. Usually I don't get things first try. Professor Mcgonagall saw this and walked over to my desk.

"Felix, is it? Kjellburg?" she asked. I nodded. The class was looking at me and saw what I had done. They started clapping, but I didn't need it. Even Professor was clapping, but I think hardest of all was Marzia. I smiled at her and she blushed, then ducked her head. She actually got it on her third try, which was very impressive. She was the second person to do it right. This time I switched positions with her, so I was clapping the hardest. I think it was a pretty successful day for Hufflepuff.

"15 points to Hufflepuff, each for Kjellburg and Bisognin," she said. I beamed with pride. She was blushing, but this time she kept her head held high. We left to go to Herbology with Gryffindor. Marzia immediately went to Melanie, and I went to talk with Anthony. We got a tray with a boy with a boy who had green eyes. We introduced ourselves and he said his name was Chris. I saw Marzia and Melanie got a tray to themselves, as there wasn't enough people to do three people a tray. We actually learned how to do the fire-making spell. Unlike Transfiguration, I didn't get it first try. I didn't get it until my 8th try. Anthony was the first to conjure it correctly, and it was on his 2nd try.

"15 points to Gryffindor for having Padilla be the first person to conjure it." I clapped with everyone else. I guess he doesn't have a weak spot for Herbology. Chris got it on his 5th try. After Herbology we went up to lunch. I sat down next to Ian. I wasn't looking too forward to potions, because I heard it was in the dungeons, and I had it after lunch. Oh boy, will this be fun. At least I have some friends in that class with me.

()()()()()()()()

Kalel's POV

()()()()()()()()

* * *

Potions. In a dungeon. Cold and wet. I am not looking forward to this. I entered the "classroom" and saw I was the 5th or 6th person here. I took a seat in the back. At least Melanie, Felix, Marzia, Matt, and Mari were here in this class with me too.

X

x

About half an hour later..

x

* * *

X

* * *

I trudged out of there talking with Melanie. It was so cold and so boring and ahhh. I already think I know which class I hate most. Potions.

X

x

After classes...

x

* * *

X

We went to the common room still chatting without a care in the world. We ended up at my common room and said our goodbyes. My mind drifted, and somehow I started thinking of Anthony. I zoned out completely. After a while, Josh came in and snapped me into reality. He looked a bit sorry, but I thanked him because I needed to stop. It was still 2 ½ hours until lights out, I could go for a walk. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I ended up strolling at the edge of the Forbidden Forest and saw two people. A boy with dark brown hair and a fringe was leading a boy with black hair, fringe, and blue eyes. I recognized them from the sorting. For some reason, I hid. They didn't see me. I watched them as they walked into the forest. I left them to their business. They probably decided to take a stroll like I did. My mind started drifting again. I thought about Ian and Melanie. How had I not noticed before? She was bottling her feelings hoping no one noticed them. I raced back to the castle. I bumped into Anthony and asked him to take me to the Gryffindor common room. He looked confused, took a look into my eyes, then nodded. He pulled me as fast as he could as I think he could sense it was an emergency. He let me in. I asked he knew where Melanie's room was. He shook his head no. Damn. I walked into the girls dorm and knocked on a door. I asked if they knew where Melanie was. One girl told me where to go and I thanked her. I got to what I hoped was her room. I took a deep breath.

"You can do this," I whispered. "Help her."

I knocked. Twice. Melanie came out. She wasn't in the best condition. By the slight puffiness of her eyes, she could've been crying. I hugged her. Tight.

"K-Kalel. W-Why are y-you h-here?" She asked. I hugged her again.

"Please tell me. You need to lift the feelings off of your chest," I answered. She looked at me shocked. Then nodded. She patted the spot by her bed.

"I-Ian," was all she said. I nodded for her to continue.

"He hasn't hurt me. I have feelings for him. I wish I told someone sooner. I feel like crap. They have eaten away my insides, making me feel insecure. I almost.. nevermind." She looked away quickly. I hugged her again, rubbing her back. I muttered different things I hoped were soothing. She relaxed soon.

"Melanie. You are brave, strong, and pretty. Ian will be dumb not to like you. You are also one of the nicest people I know. Don't let this get to you. You are amazing," I finished. She just nodded then fell asleep soon after. I walked away. I had to get back to my common room soon, but I felt no hurry. I was met by Anthony waiting downstairs. He looked up at me, worried.

* * *

"She's okay. Just.. has complicated feelings." He sighed a sigh of relief. I think Melanie is probably like a sister to him. Then, something happened. He hugged me. I hugged back. We released sooner or later and said goodbye. It wasn't awkward. It was just like normal. A smiled tugged on the corners of my mouth. I walked out and made my way to my dorm.

**That's it guys! I know it isn't much, but I am not doing well right now. I am stressed out so much. I am leaving on Sunday for a while. I'll be back, but I couldn't write anymore and I know its shitty. I'm sorry. :c**


	5. Chapter 5

**Im back! Also, I realized I am really putting serious stuff onto 11 year old minds.. What am I saying? I was going through a damn existential crisis okay? But writing helps me. Soz. Anywho, on with the story! This is probably going to be more of a Phan chapter, but whatever. Also, I have been listening to "Happy Little Pill" almost non-stop. I swear, Troye Sivan will be the death of me. Well, him and Tyler Oakley. I hope they just kiss and be fluffy and shit already!**

**Phil's POV (back to when Kalel saw them by the forest)**

I half-walked, half-ran behind the boy with the brown fringe. I smiled as I remembered when he came to our dorm the first night. I must admit, I have a schoolgirl crush on him right now. Oh well. I wonder where he's taking me. He stopped abruptly soon after I thought that.  
"Okay Phil, I want you to be quiet okay? The forest deserves some quiet after the ruckus we made," he whispered to me. I just nodded.

**Dan's POV**

I told him to be quiet for a bit. I reached into the hollow tree beside me and then realized I was still holding Phil's hand from when I dragged him here.. I dropped it, blushing a bit. I found what I was looking for. My broom. I took it out. I was going to have Phil fly with me tonight. Truth was that I had a crush on Phil. Phil. Argh, get out of my mind. I'm going to teach him to fly. Yes, I know how to fly. I was one of the few people that had their brooms in their hand from the first year session thingy. He looked shocked.

"Relax, we're so deep in no one will notice unless you shout 'Edward Cullen, let's make babies!' with the brightest light ever on your wand."

He nodded and kind of blushed at what I said. I shrugged it off thinking he was embarrassed I would say such a thing. I was wrong.

**Phil's POV**

Uh oh. Uh oh Uh oh Uh oh. I didn't know what to do. I had a fear of flying ever since I fell off of my broom only a couple feet in the air when I was 6. I would've blushed when he said 'Edward Cullen let's make babies,' but I was too busy panicking. I was embarrassed about my fear. He took notice of my panicked face. He's so cute when he's concerned. SNAP OUT OF IT! YOU'RE ABOUT TO GO ON A DAMN BROOM FOR PEAT'S SAKE!

"Phil? Are you okay with the broom? I just thought maybe it'd help get you sleep at night and er.."

Great. So he noticed my insomnia already. I'm doomed. But for some reason I nodded.

"I'm fine.." I muttered. He then taught me what to do. All of a sudden, I was in the air. I was happy. I also had my arms around Dan's waist to make sure I wouldn't fall. I smiled and closed my eyes. I let the fresh air take over me. It ended all too soon. We were on the ground, putting the broom back and sneaking back into the castle. We weren't caught either. I am so happy! We went back to our dorm and saw Chris and Pj chatting.  
"Hey Dan. How was the fly?" Pj asked nonchalantly. Dan replied.

"Honestly, it was awesome. And I think the night owl beside me agrees." Chris looked at me, shocked that I went.

"I haven't even been asked to go on a night fly. I guess you're Dan's favorite." He smirked after that. Now my pale face has color. Thanks Chris..

"Good night.." I muttered, still embarrassed. I think Dan was too but I didn't care. Actually, I did, but I was mad at Chris. Sadly, the night fly didn't work, and I was up again. I grabbed a book and read under the sheets with my wand lit. Reading calmed me and soon, I put my book back, turned off my wand, and went to bed. But I saw something from the light of the wand. Dan was looking at me. I smiled to myself and went to bed.

**Kalel's POV (I thought it was time for a change)**

As I exited the Griffyndor common room, I began to walk without thinking much about it. I stopped at the stairs. The god damn moving stairs! I waited for the one that would take me down. It finally came and let me down. Sooner or later, I was in the Ravenclaw common room thinking of Anthony. He seemed so worried, like a brother would for a sister. It was sweet. I love the way his hair is, his eyes, his smile.. I am really starting to like this boy. I sat back in the couch. Eventually, I made my way back into my dorm and went to sleep.  
**A/N I just realized in Chapter 2, I sorted Kalel into Hufflepuff? I will change that as soon as possible, as in Chapter 3 I sorted her into Ravenclaw.. My bad! Anywho, hope you enjoyed chapter 5! And yes I know it's short, but it might be on hold for a while. Thanks to anyone who reads. I love you guys!**


End file.
